The Serpent's Fall
by fearknight2003
Summary: Orochimaru, of the Sannin... His student, Sasuke, turns against him one day and sends him to an alternate dimension. He wakes up in a forest, meeting a talking dark-blue horse with wings and a horn there. Can he live there without a hideout, no bodies to change his soul into, and no Kabuto?
1. The Hawk and The Serpent

**The Serpent's Fall- By fearknight2003**

**Chapter 1: The Hawk and the Serpent**

Orochimaru sat up, ready to begin a new day. His door suddenly opened, though, and Sasuke Uchiha stepped inside.

"Sasuke, what is it that you want?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke's answer was "I'm leaving the hideout."

"Not without beating me, you won't…"

Orochimaru jumped to his feet.

"You are just a snake who watches the birds and dreams of flight. Knowing it was impossible, but still desperate, you raised the hawk on your own. I am the hawk, who is about to take flight!" Sasuke says, drawing his blade.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

A wave of fire rushed towards Orochimaru, who, in turn, jumped out of the way.

Sasuke threw 3 shuriken to the spot Orochimaru landed, and sheared off a chunk of flesh.

Orochimaru did a hand seal.

"Ninja Art: Snake User Jutsu! **(This is my only Orochimaru story that will EVER exist. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake In my eye. This is because his jutsu suck.)**"

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouts, slamming his fist forwards.

A flash of lightning collided with the snake, and the snake died.

Orochimaru threw shuriken, then surprised Sasuke with a hand seal.

"SUMMON!"

Orochimaru slammed his hand to the ground, and with a flash, a large snake filled the room.

"_O_r_o_c_h_i_m_a_r_u… I said to NEVER summon me unless you need it!"

"He does need it. I will kill you both now!"

Sasuke did a hand seal Orochimaru had forbidden him from using.

"Ninja Art: 4 DIMENSION RIFT!"

A large white square suddenly encompassed Orochimaru.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The large snake merely returned to the summon realms.

Orochimaru felt himself drifting endlessly...

Still drifting…

Almost done…

There's a light nearby.

Orochimaru floats towards it, not sure what it was. It began to pull him in, however much he struggled.

A flash of light and Orochimaru finds himself in a forest.

"Wh- Where Am I?!"

He stands. He checks his weapons.

Shuriken. Check.

Kunai. Check.

Big Piece of Rope that serves as a belt. Check.

He looks around to make sure he was safe.

Standing near him… is a large dark blue pony.

"AAAH!" He shouts in surprise.

"**Do not fear us. We mean no harm to thee!**" The horse yells, blowing him against the tree.

"Oops…" says the pony again. "Too loud?"

"What are you?" Orochimaru suddenly demands. "Are you a summon?"

"No, We- I, am not sure what those are. I am Luna, Princess of the night."

"I am Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"Sannin? What are Sannin?"

"You're are sooooo dumb. The sannin are the strongest ninja ever to exist."

"Neen- Ja?" The night princess asks "What is that?"

"A ninja is a kind of warrior… We handle most work jobs, from catching cats to assassinating kings."


	2. The Serpent's Venom

**Chapter 2- The Serpent's Venom**

**By fearknight2003**

"If you're so strong, how did your own student defeat you?" Luna asked.

"I- Um- Ugh- Eh- Shut up." Orochimaru answered.

Luna burst out laughing, much to Orochimaru's annoyance.

They walked up to a city built into a mountain. The guards gaped at Orochimaru, then recovered from their shock, opening the gate for Princess Luna.

Orochimaru felt his rage growing higher, but he fought to keep it down.

Suddenly, he was knocked out of his path by a chariot rushing past, a purple pony with a body frame resembling Luna's inside it.

Somewhere down the road she hopped out and walked with 5 other ponies.

Orochimaru tried harder to quell his anger, but it failed.

**Time out. If it's bold text, it's a jutsu, Canterlot voice, or a note by me. OK?**

"**Earth **Clone** Jutsu!**"

Mud rose from the ground and took the shape of Orochimaru, shocking all the ponies around him.

He did another hand seal.

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!**"

He pointed his hands at the chariot that had hit him and launched.

Hundreds of tiny snakes rushed out of his sleeves, with the clone doing the same thing.

The chariot was smashed to rubble quickly, the snakes slithering away.

The ponies all jumped away from the snakes, one unicorn with purple hair fainting.

Twilight **(Giving a description of them is getting boring) **suddenly glowed her horn, and the crown on her head glowed too.

A flash of purple and 5 necklaces appeared around her.

One flew onto all of the ponies around her, even Rarity, who was still knocked out.

Twilight woke up Rarity, then cast a spell.

What looked like purple lightning, stronger because of her Element, rushed at Orochimaru.

When it hit, a hold formed in him and for a second they saw mud, but he was reformed now.

From behind them they heard metal against metal.

Orochimaru stood behind Twilight, a sword in hand.

"**Kusanagi: Long sword of the heavens!**"

He threw the sword, but Pinkie suddenly pushed Twilight out of the way, causing the sword to clatter to the ground.

He did a hand seal, however, and it turned into a snake and slither back to him. He put it in his mouth, and it disappeared.

"**STOP! We command you!**" Luna yelled from across the street.

Orochimaru shrugged and backed off.

Twilight wasn't taking this lightly, though.

She cast a spell, making the Elements all glow.

Princess Celestia stepped in the way, from the sidelines.

"Sister, let me handle it." Said Luna, to Celestia.

"No, Luna. This could be dangerous."

Celestia yelled in her royal voice "**NOW, ONE MORE BLOW AND YOU WILL BE DEAD. YOU THREATEN THE LIVES Of MY SUBJECTS, MY STUDENT, AND MY SISTER. ONE MORE MOVE…!**"

Orochimaru, who had been blown against a wall by her shout, said "Alright…"

He felt his body for broken bones, detecting a broken rib and a fractured leg.

"**Oral Rebirth!**"

He spit out a new body, and his old one shed into a bunch of snakes and rushed to the new one.

'_Hm… take a risk putting a Curse Mark on her or play it safe and have no chance of a new host body?'_

He chose the risk, and his neck suddenly extends towards Celestia.

He drives his fangs into her neck, blood spilling down her shoulder.

"Aaagh!" she yells, putting her hoof over the mark.

Orochimaru flees, before Celestia can even realize just what he did.


	3. The Mark Controls

Orochimaru thinks back on the last hour:

Put a curse mark on royalty

Almost killed by avalanche

Hideout almost discovered

Being hunted in all of Equestria

"Yeah, I think it was pretty fun!" He thinks aloud.

'_Oops.'_ He thinks, rushing to the door.

Boulder in place. Check

Small stones holding it in place. Check

Smaller stones keeping that there. Check.

The boulder glowing. Check.

'_Wait, What?'_ he thought.

The boulder slowly slid out from its place, and the blue glow brightened.

He heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Now, Twilight, why would he hide here? There is nothing-" She is stopped as she sees what's inside.

"-Here." She finished, growing angry.

Orochimaru spots his Mark, and smiles.

"Why, Princess." He mocked. "You won't even pose a challenge to me."

She began to grow enraged, and black flame marks spread from the mark, covering the rest of her.

Her mane grew spiky; Her tail morphed into a bludgeon.

Her horn started glowing, and suddenly the room was VERY hot.

"Did someone leave a window open? It feels a bit cool."

He suddenly turned into snakes, which were obviously standing the heat well.

The snakes reformed into him behind Celestia, and he removed a Kunai from his bag.

He put it away, and slammed his fist on her head repeatedly.

Celestia fell unconscious, but first her horn glowed bright for a second.

A flash of light, and Twilight and Celestia were gone.

Orochimaru's smile disappeared, and he thought;

'_I'll need her to come to the hideout in a month or less. I need a new body!'_

**Meanwhile, Canterlot Emergency Hospital…**

Celestia, princess of Equestria, laid on a bed, groaning in pain.

She'd had a horrible day, being branded with a strange evil mark, being knocked out by a creature she had always thought to be legend, getting put in the hospital twice in the same day, this adds up to a horrible day.

Twilight walked into the room.

She asked her mentor "Are you alright?"

Celestia, weak from the curse mark's use, said "Stop him… Evil… Use Elements of Harmony…

Stronger than I am…"

Twilight nodded, her brain numb from thinking about how strong he must be to defeat Princess Celestia so easily.

**Not my longest chapter, but I want to play ROBLOX. I also started a new account on , and please go read my first book in a new series I'm making.**

**NOTE: Not many chapters right now.**

**Here are the details:**

**Title: Knight of the Moon**

**Series: Full Moon Tale**

**Website: **

**Author: fearknight2003**


	4. The Snake Hunt

"Alright girls, are we ready?"

"YES MA'AM!" The others cheered.

"Good. Today we're fighting an enemy stronger than Princess Celestia herself. Let's go!" Twilight called.

The ponies began to push the boulder, barely shifting it. Twilight grabbed it in her magic, attempting to move it away.

'What is that pice of paper doing there?' She thought, dropping the rock and grabbing the tag as they walked in. As she examined it, she noticed the corner light on fire. Surprised, she dropped the tag and dashed back, stopping to look only after getting a good distance away.

As she stared at this bit of light in these tunnels of darkness, the tag exploded with a loud BOOOOOOM!

Twilight heard rocks shift outside the hideout, and before she knew it the mountain had caved in at the entrace. She looked around feeling the darkness press in around her. She could see red eyes, staring at her from the shadows. She heard pebbles shift underhoof. 'What was that?' She thought, beginning to panic. She began breathing heavily, the air seeming to thicken around her...

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Applejack stopped suddenly, hearing a scream in the darkness. She set down her torch, leaning it against the cave wall, and called "Rarity! Twilight's in trouble! Come back!"

Hearing no response, the farm pony picked her torch back up and turned around back towards the entrance. As her hooves hit the ground, a loud noise was made on the stone floors. She soon saw her bookworm friend, huddled on the ground crying.

"Uh... Twilight? Its safe. Ya'll can get up now."

"Applejack?" The unicorn asked, raising her head. She bolted to her hooves after realizing she was really there. "Applejack! Is it safe?"

"Is what safe, sugarcube?"

"Us! Are we safe?" Twilight asked, fear in her voice.

"What the heck ya'll talkin' bout Twi? Are y'all scared of th' dark?"

"Yes."

"How about a little light then?"

"Pinkie Pie?!" Twilight asked.

"Yep. Here's some light." Pinkie Pie pulled a torch out from...

"Pinkie Pie, where did ya'll get a torch?"

"Ponyville."

They walked forwards, hearing nothing but silence and Pinkie's whistling. As they walked and whistled, a voice in the darkness spoke;

"So, how is the Princess doing? Did my bite kill her, or is she still alive? It would be a shame if my future form was dead..."

They stopped, hearing the voice of an enemy.

"Orochimaru, Come out!" Twilight yelled."Why should I, when hiding and games are such fun?"  
"Because... Uh... Lightning in the face." Twilight replied.  
"Wait, what?"

Twilight cast her spell, (Attack Spell 2F), sending lightning through all of the chamber- including their opponent's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He cries out, as he collapses to the ground and turns into many small snakes.

Twilight stopped her spell, activating another (Attack Spell 1E).

A ball of fire rushed towards the snakes, killing many and scattering more around the chamber.

The remaining snakes group together again, forming an Orochimaru that didn't have a left leg or a right arm.

"Stupid ponies." He mutters. "Defeating me."

He morphed into a large white snake as he fell to the ground, and rushed at the group of 3. Pinkie Pie threw a torch at him, Twilight cast a spell (Attack, 2F), and Applejack kicked him. He took all three blows, curling into a ball in the corner.

He turned back into the small snakes, then back to human. All his limbs were there.

He did a hand seal, and disappeared.

**Rarity's part of the chapter.**

"Rainbow Dash, slow down!" Rarity cried. "You will get Fluttershy and I caught in all the traps you trigger!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Rainbow called back. Nothing was stopping her until she found something interesting. Rarity stomped her hoof on the ground, startling Fluttersy, causing a scream, somehow caving in the way to Rainbow and the way back...

"RAINBOW DAAAAAASH!" She screamed.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

We were walking, or, in my case, flying down the hall. Rarity cried "Rainbow Dash, we're so slow we can't keep up!" or something like that. I called back "Yeah, whatever." and kept flying. I heard a loud thud, and then a crash, then somepony calling my name. I turned around and came back to those slowpokes. When I got there, all that was there was a pile of rocks. They got themselves buried!

"Rarity, Fluttershy, can you hear me?" I asked, putting my ear against the rock.

"Rainbow Dash, DIG US OUT!" Rarity screamed.

I shrugged, not really feeling like digging them out. The rocks glowed blue, and moved a bit. That motion caused more rocks to fall- On me!

I jumped into the air and took off down the hall. I'll come back when the rocks stop falling.

As I flew, the torch I held in my hoof went out.

"I am so dead." I muttered.

**Orochimaru's ending.**

Orochimaru reappeared in the Secret Chamber that he had included in the hideout jutsu. He had blocked this room off using chakra seals, no one and nothing else was getting in here. Except...

_"You sound like you need help..."_

**Alright, so there's Chapter 4. If anyone is still following or has this story still in their favorites, thank you. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out if anyone does like this story. About the code names for spells, I'm gonna be using that later on. K? I'm**** out.****  
**


	5. Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy's Escape

"Yes... I need help. The sun princess was easy to exhaust in her rage. This new one, Twilight Sparkle, will not be."

_"My name is Discord. They think I am reformed, that I am their friend! Me, the lord of chaos. I need help getting rid of their necklaces and the crown of the new princess, Twilight Sparkle. From there... I get revenge on them!"_

"This is a reasonable deal. I will rid them of the necklaces, and take the princess's form, thus conquering Equestria!"

"_Yes!" _Discord said _"Overthrow Celestia!"_

Discord's holographic form disappeared, leaving Orochimaru alone in the room. He heard a crash in the hall outside.

He teleported out, seeing a rainbow-maned pegasus wearing a necklace digging at a cave in. He reached his hand towards the necklace, turning it into a snake and shooting it at the pegasus.

"AAAAH!" She screamed, surprised at the speeds of the snake. "What kind of snake is that?"

"My pet, Iyul. He is the longest snake in all the Land of Fire." The snake snatched the necklace away, and yanked it back. Orochimaru made a mud clone, and sent it at Rainbow Dash.

"I will not kill you if you stand down now. You will be taken prisoner and used to get the others to give me their jewelry."

"All this for a bit of jewelry?! Some stupid accessories?"

"Some very special jewelry. You could call them... Elements of Harmony." Orochimaru said.

Rainbow Dash charged, and jumped. She flapped her wings once.. twice.. until she was gliding at him. She hit the clone in the stomach, soaring straight through it. She landed, and continued her charge. She was about to hit him... He disappeared.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!" She yelled, forgetting her two friends for a second. She faced the wall, and scraped the ground with her hoof like a bull.

She charged at the wall, headbutting it with all the force possible. Her attack broke through, into a secret room. Orochimaru sat inside, and jumped to his feet as she entered.

"You want this back?" He asked, holding up her Element. "Guess I can give it back." He said.

"NOPE!" He suddenly yelled, slamming a kunai into it.

The element shattered, the shards suddenly lighting up. They exploded outwards, dissolving as they hit the walls and floor. The golden chain holding the crystal disintegrated.

Rainbow seemed to take a few blows at this, falling to the ground. She screamed, and lost consciousness.

"Rainbow Dash? Was that you?" Rarity yells from inside the blocked section of hallway.

"Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash is in danger!" Rarity tells her friend.

"Um... maybe we can just get out and... save her?" Fluttershy whispered.

"How could we get out?" Rarity asked.

"Like this..." Fluttershy said, moving a tiny stone out of the pile. The whole pile came tumbling down on them. Rarity managed to shield herself, mostly; Flutter_shy _got pretty dirty though. She coughed a bit, and walked towards Rainbow Dash. They ran out, bringing Rainbow with them.

Rainbow woke up when they were all in Ponyville. "What happened?" she asked.


End file.
